User blog:Invader-Mas/Ask Drace stuff!
Ok, so I'm bored, only had 4 hours of sleep and has nothing to do... SO WHY NOT YOU GUYS ASK SOME QUESTIONS FOR DRACE TO ANSWER!!! :D Drace: Nice to know that I dont have a saying this... Me: *covers his mouth* So ask away! ^^ Drace: *rolls eyes* So, ask the questions, and Drace will answer with a drawing... ^^ Question 1: Shiina: Hm... Let's pretend I just completely beat you up and then Daniile gave you a potion to heal in less than a minute and gave you a weapon that could easily kill me if you knew how to use it. Would you try to gain a victory over me if you had to kill Haru, who has done NOTHING to you, to get to me? '' Drace: Let's just say, I don't kill people... I don't even like to hurt people, so I would say no... Question 2: ''Hiro: What are your TRUE feelings toward Sadi? '' Drace: Well, I really like her, we are good friends! ^^ *Rubs bad arm, which is wrapped up* Even if she did hurt me, I forgive her... *smiles* Question 3: ''Kyo: Will you try to talk some sence into this little girly-boy for me?? *traps Momiji in a headlock* '' Drace: What do you want me to do? Let him do what he wants! ^^ Question 4: ''Momiji: Waah! Kyo's hurting me! Can I borrow a leek? Drace: Sure! *Hands Momiji a leek* Have fun! *Smiles* Question 5: Blin: What music do you like? :D Drace: I like every kind of music! ^^ You name it... :P Question 6: NAE: What's your favourite cake?? :D Drace: Chocolate... why...? Question 7: Luun: Umm... H... how are you today... <:) Drace: I'm good, thanks! *smiles* How about you? Question 8: Zay: Is it true that you actually like Gem?! Drace: *blushes* W-Well... a little... Question 9: Gia: What do you think about your adoptive creator? Drace: I guess she's ok... not bad, not good... Me: Thanks...? Question 10: Zar: What do you think about news and photography? Drace: I like it. News is very interesting and for photography, I used to take pictures of Irkens all the time ^^ Question 11: Tayree: Why are you so kind to me? Everyone is normally terrified, so why aren't you? '' Drace: Because I'm always kind to people... I don't mind you, for me, your a nice Irken *smiles* You seem like a fun kind of girl Question 12: ''Sadi: Um....Ok, Drace, i wanted to ask you in person erm irken,How do you feel about me,and are you sure your arm is ok?It seems to be getting worse. *Looks worried* '' Drace: Well, your a great friend! *Smiles* Everything about you makes me smile... and yes, I'm sure... *Rubs arm* It feels better everyday... Question 13: ''Zlim: Yo Drace,wad'you like best about Sadi? Drace: *Smiles and shrugs* Everything... the same about everyone else, really... Question 14: ''Sage: *Slinks over to Drace* Can i haves a dounut? '' Drace: Sure! *Pulls out a box full of dounuts* Do you want one or all of them? *Smiles* Category:Blog posts